


A Few Nights Apart

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [36]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name
Relationships: KJ Apa/Logan Marshall-Green
Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099647
Kudos: 1





	A Few Nights Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

It's weird sleeping apart from Logan. In the brief time they've been together, KJ has gotten accustomed to cuddling up and holding his lover into the night. The half-dose of sleeping meds seems to be working though, although KJ hasn't wanted to ask, afraid of pushing. But when dawn filters through the curtains of the guest room and wakes him, KJ gets out of bed and pads barefoot down the hall. Slips into Logan's bed and wraps himself around his lover so that they can wake together.

"Mmm," Logan mumbles, snuggling into KJ's embrace. "You feel good."

"Yeah?" KJ grins and happily snuggles in, happy for the moment to simply hold Logan. "Quiet night?"

Logan nods. "Yeah, but I woke up in the middle of the night. I was aware so there's that," he says, "but I don't like that I woke up at all."

KJ tightens his hold protectively for a second. "Do you think the half dose isn't strong enough?" he asks. "Do you want to keep trying it?" They're trying to keep Logan from having any nightmares at all, true, but the thought of him having one on the boat is particularly dangerous.

"I don't know," Logan says, tilting his head back and blowing out a soft breath. "If I'm aware and not having nightmares, then that's good, but I don't know how long I have to go without an episode before we decide it's enough. Maybe I should just go back on a full dose."

Trailing his hand down Logan's arm, KJ links their fingers together. "It's up to you. What you're comfortable with," he murmurs. "I'll support you no matter what, you know that."

"What about what you're comfortable with?" Logan asks. "Aren't you worried I'll freak out?"

"Of course I'm worried about that," KJ answers, "But also... I'm not. Because I have a feeling that maybe you're more protective of me than I am of myself." It's true, as dangerous as KJ is sure Logan is, he feels safe with him.

"Will you learn to use a stun gun for me?" Logan asks, knowing he's pushing by asking but it's the only way he'll feel safe. "Just in case."

That brings KJ up short. Sure, Logan has mentioned it before, but... "You're really serious about that."

"I am," Logan says. "The only things that get me out of an episode when I get into one are letting it run its course or some kind of physical stimuli that snaps me out of it. I'm not saying you have to use it. My preference would be you just get the hell away from me. Lock yourself in a closet, hide on the other side of the bed, I won't come after you or anything, but if I'm already getting physical with you, then I want you to have a way to protect yourself, to get me to back off."

KJ shuts his eyes with a soft sigh, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Okay," he whispers with a squeeze to Logan's hand. "I'll learn." Although he still can't picture himself actually using the thing.

"Thank you," Logan says quietly, twisting his head so he can kiss KJ properly. "Once you do, we can sleep together again."

"I'd better start today then," KJ replies, his voice a bit cheerier than he actually feels. "Because I miss you. I don't sleep as well without you."

"I miss you too," Logan says, turning so he can wrap his arm around KJ. "I like falling asleep with you and waking to you beside me."

"Yeah." KJ trails his fingertip along Logan's cheekbone. And sighs. He hates to ask, but— he has to ask. "What happens if you have an episode while we're on our trip?"

"In what way?" Logan asks, unclear exactly what KJ means. "What should you do, or what would I do moving forward?"

"No, I mean, here," KJ says, waving at the room, "you've made a pretty controlled environment. But once you're on the boat, how will you keep yourself safe if you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know," Logan says honestly. "I've never been on medication and had an episode. Presumably the half dose should make it easier for me to snap out of it and I guess if I have anything, I'll have to go back to a full dose." He blows out another breath. "I guess we can lock the cabin at night so I can't get out onto the deck, but that'll make it even more important you know how to use the stun gun." He looks over at KJ. "Are you having second thoughts?"

KJ's brow furrows as he studies Logan's eyes. "Second thoughts about the trip? Or about you?"

Logan had meant the trip but now he's not so sure. "Both?"

KJ takes the moment to think about it, though he really doesn't need to. He shakes his head slowly. "No. I told you, you can't get rid of me so easy."

"Okay." Logan's quiet, digesting those words, before he leans in and kisses KJ again. "I've been good since we've been together, I was good in Iceland, and in South America. I'm hoping I'll continue that way and I'll up my meds if anything changes," he promises.

KJ nods. "Okay." He strokes Logan's short hair back from his forehead. "Are you going to shave your head again?"

"Do you want me to?" Logan asks.

A shrug. "Nah. I like your hair. It'd be great for role playing sometime, though," KJ chuckles. "You just look so different."

"It grows back quickly," Logan says. "I'm happy to shave it anytime, or let it grow, although I think I should avoid the whole 'Mountain Man' look."

"Well, that one is a real commitment," KJ agrees, his lips curving as he continues to pet Logan's hair. "But if we ever do a con non-con role play, you should definitely shave it first."

"We'll definitely do one," Logan says, since it's one of KJ's deepest darkest fantasies. One he basically had to pry out of him. "Maybe when we get back? Or at one of the clubs on the way?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. Just so long as you can cuddle up in bed with me for at least a day after. With room service," KJ says, smiling but quite serious. "I have no idea where my head will be after a scene like that. But what about you? Do you have any role play ideas your heart is set on? I mean," he murmurs, "you've talked about having a boy at your side, open and ready for anything, but I feel like that would be _us_ , not really some alternate universe."

"Some harem fantasy or master and stable boy," Logan grins, only partly teasing. There's something that appeals about both those scenarios.

"Ooh, nice." KJ grins. "Someone to attend to your every whim?"

"Exactly." Logan's grin widens. "Want to be my harem boy?" he asks, rolling over on top of KJ. Making room for himself between his lover's thighs. "My valet?"

"Well, valet is a job, I guess. But if I'm your harem boy I think I don't get a choice in the matter," KJ chuckles, sliding his arms around Logan's waist. "Which can be fun all on its own."

"A version of con non-con," Logan murmurs, biting lightly at KJ's mouth, his cock hardening between them.

"Right." KJ sighs with pleasure and brings his knees up, cradling his lover between his thighs and getting some contact on his own swelling prick. "Because I'd have to do anything," he says, sliding one hand down to cup Logan's ass. "Anything you wanted."

"Like rim me," Logan says with a grin.

KJ stares, open-mouthed. "Really?" he exclaims, starting to smile. "Now?"

"Do you want me to shower first?" Logan offers. He couldn't care less when he's doing it but that's him.

"Now is good," KJ says, worrying the opportunity might disappear if he doesn't seize it. "Will you... will you kneel for me?"

"Kneel?" Logan frowns for a second. "You mean hands and knees?"

"Yeah. Just so, you know..." KJ watches his lover carefully. "Is that okay?"

Logan nods. Hands and knees. It shouldn't be a big deal. It's not like he's never in that position. It's just the vulnerability of it. Which shouldn't matter. "Yeah, definitely," he says, with a little more bravado than he feels, because he's not going to be that guy. He kisses KJ hard on the mouth and then throws the covers back, moving into position.

KJ's insides are roiling with excitement. He can't believe Logan is giving him this opportunity, and he wants to seize it before it disappears. He kneels up behind his lover, laying his hands on Logan's hips. "No fingers, I promise," he murmurs in reminder.

"No cocks either," Logan teases, unable to help himself, his nerves coming through a little.

"No cocks," KJ agrees with a grin. He trails his fingertips lightly over Logan's ass cheeks, spreading them with the slightest of pressure. Leaning down he presses the flat of his tongue to his lover's hole and gently laps at it.

Logan shivers, grunting softly at the touch of KJ's tongue, his cock starting to fill.

It's been a long time since KJ's done this; years, actually. He's happy to take his time, slowly tracing the tiny pucker with his tongue. Recognizing that it's more important than ever that he do a good job, because this is _Logan_. He doesn't know what happened inside that dungeon where Logan was held. But he can guess at a few things.

For all that he's happily done this to others, including KJ, it still feels strange to offer himself up like this, and Logan works hard to block out everything else except /exactly/ what KJ's doing. How his lover's tongue feels on that tender skin and how his cock certainly isn't conflicted in any way.

Sensing Logan's nerves, KJ keeps it light: licks and teasing touches that edge no deeper. He moans softly, his prick starting to fill.

Logan can tell KJ's holding back, and while he appreciates it... "I'm not going to break," he whispers, the tension from waiting for what's coming worse than getting there.

"Hey, some guys like it like that," KJ mutters, and rolls his eyes, his pride injured. "You shouldn't just assume it's going to get worse. Maybe that's how I do it."

"Sorry," Logan says, easing his grip on the bedsheets. "I'm just nervous." He bites at his bottom lip before adding, "It feels good."

"You wanker," KJ says with a laugh, sure Logan is lying to him. He licks at his hole again, and presses inside, face between his lover's cheeks.

Logan makes a choked sound, every nerve in his ass reacting to that first penetration, his cock spitting a blob of precome. Fuck. He feels his face flush hot and he bites back a moan, fisting his hands in the bedsheets once more.

KJ pulls out. Kisses his hole. "I love you," he whispers, and slowly pushes inside again.

This time Logan doesn't try to hold back the moan. He lets it out, gifting KJ with the sound of his pleasure.

That moan just melts KJ. He lets his fingertips dig into Logan's cheeks and begins to rhythmically thrust, slow but deep.

"Oh, fuck," Logan blurts out, head dropping between his shoulders, his balls already staring to draw up.

KJ hums softly and laps at Logan's entrance before returning to thrusting, twisting to try and get at his prostate.

Bracing himself on one hand, soft curses and low groans spilling from his lips, Logan gives his cock a tug, wrapping his fingers around it and slowly stroking.

Those sounds are glorious and KJ is desperate to hear more. He thrusts again and again, working his face between Logan's cheeks, spit smeared everywhere. Tongue-fucking his sir.

Logan wouldn't have expected to find himself on the edge with KJ's tongue up his ass, but here he is, aching, so fucking close, doing everything to hold back, to make it last longer, before he comes without warning, cock spurting hot and thick over his fingers.

 _Oh god_. Being inside Logan when he comes... there's nothing like it. KJ moans and eases back when he can, wet face pressed to his lover's cheek. After a moment he sits up, only to lie down on the bed and pull Logan in against his chest.

Logan presses close, quiet for the moment, a kiss pressed to KJ's skin, his mind still a riot with pleasure.

"You're so incredible," KJ whispers. He strokes Logan's hair, still feeling stunned.

"You're the one who did all the work," Logan points out, tilting his head back.

"Yeah, but you let me. I didn't think you would let me," KJ confesses with a smile.

"Even after I said I would?" Logan asks, grinning back.

"Yes, even then." KJ snickers and rolls to his back, dragging Logan on top of him. "Thank you."

"You are very, very welcome," Logan deadpans. He waits a beat, grins and then kisses KJ. "I love you and that was amazing."

KJ beams, thrilled. Relieved that Logan isn't having regrets already. "Anytime."

"Now, what about you?" Logan murmurs, brushing his lips across KJ's again.

"Me?" KJ groans softly. He's been trying to will his erection out of existence. "Can I have your hand please?"

Logan nods, shifting slightly to one side, his hand slipped between them and around KJ's cock.

KJ immediately pushes into his grip with a soft moan. As keyed up as he is, it doesn't take long at all before he starts to beg. "Please, sir," he murmurs. "Please may I— oh god. Come for you?"

"Do it," Logan urges, quickening his strokes. "All over my fingers."

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, KJ twists and pinches one of his nipples. The bright flash of pain is the last thing he needs, and he bucks into Logan's hand with a cry.

"Good boy," Logan praises, working KJ through his climax, hot wet streaking his skin.

Breathless, KJ wraps his arms around his lover. And he laughs.

"What?" Logan's grinning.

"I just feel so amazing," KJ tells him, and kisses his sir.

"Yes, you do," Logan teases, kissing him back, savouring the intimacy between them.


End file.
